lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
William Lovie III.
William Lovie III.'is the son of Lisa, and the now exiled former king Bill Lovie making him a member of the royal House Lovie through his father, and a member of House Tyrell through his mother. William Lovie III. is the brother of Sean, and Alice Lovie of which he is the oldest of the siblings and his sister Alice is his most beloved person and lies above everyone elce in terms of importance to William, while his brother Sean lost his mind early in life and was killed by William during the Battle of Berne but not before he accepted his failings at his death and apologized to his brother. William is also married to Bella Swan of whom he fell in love with while he was travelling to Forks while on The Journey. With Bella Swan he has three children in the form of William Lovie IV., Ashley Lovie, and Lianna Lovie of which his son William is the heir to the Kingdom of Lucerne and a growing boy being squired by Jasper Hale, and his daughter Ashley is still young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne, while Lianna is still a babe around the time of Westros but is old enough to be walking.. William would also engage in a long running affair with Brooke Scott of whom he would love in many ways more then Bella, and with Brooke he had two children in the form of Riley and Sigmund Scott of whom he has cared for since their birth and Riley is fully aware of his parentage while Sigmund is still young being around Ashley's age. William would also have one child with Britney Hemsworth of whom was brought in by his father and would fall fanatically in love with him but he never respricated this love and thus their child Lucie Lovie is the oldest of his children and a growing influencial member of the Numeron Order of the Black run by Britney. He also has one child with Amber Heard II. of whom he loved but she was sent away by his father while he was in the coma and when he came out he was confused over his feelings and hurt by her rejection and didn't see her again until her death at the Battle of Berne, but their child Thomas Lovie is being squired by William himself and is a skilled swordsmen and close friend to his other son William Lovie IV. Eddara Floren has a base born child with William Lovie III. in the form of Lisa Floren of whom was logitimized by her father Wendel and the identity of the child as the child of William Lovie III. was kept hidden on the command of Wendel of whom wanted to keep his family safe from what he feared would be reprisals. William Lovie III. is a level two Magi of the Dovah School of Magi. William Lovie III. has inherited the Dovah magi ability known as the ''Dragon's Aura and causes though who interact with William to be taken in by his charm and has led to him having a large quantity of women throughout his life. An irresponsible playboy as a young man, he was constantly resentful towards his father who he believed caused the failing condition of his mother, as well as being upset about the horrible way in which Bill treated William's siblings especially his sister Alice. As a young man he was defined by his relationships in the Shadow Council of which him and his friends nicknamed based on the fact that William had defined the group as for the eventual purpose of ruling the Kingdom of Lucerne once he rose to power. This resenment eat away at him for many years as he continued to spiral emotionally out of control. After a disasterous relationship with Britney Hemsworth his sister Alice finnally said enough was enough and stopped his behavior. William got into a relationship with Amber Heard which was filled with love but when Alice Lovie was removed from his memory along with everyone elces he went into a coma and during this time she was removed from Lucerne. Following his coma he would be clearly lost without Alice though he didn't know that it was her loss that troubled him, and in this way his father would bring in Alistair Irons of his loyalist House Irons who he thought would put Willaim back into line with what he was before. Instead of this Alistair would change him into the person that most believed he was always meant to be. This change would set the Kingdom of Lucerne on a tailspin as because of this new outlook on life, and the longing to find out what he was missing in his heart William would engage in the Journey which ended with the liberation of Tree Hill, alliance with Gondor, and the removal of Bill Lovie as King. With himself now the king William engaged in a civil war with his brother Sean which ended with Seans eventual Death during the disasterous Battle of Berne which also left him with his first child, and the death of Amber Heard II. of whom he had loved deeply. Following this William massively expanded the Kingdom of Lucerne into Westros where at the end of the Rise of Lucerne book he is preparing to travel on griphon to the top of the Lucerne mountains in hopes of gaining Dragons again. Travelling to the top of the mountains he is shocked when he is met by Brooke during his flight, and the two come together and talk when he can only assume its in his imagination but in fact she is real but resurected by Flemeth. Meeting with the Dragons fails at first but the intervention of Lornax, and Flarnax would seal an alliance between the two in which if William really needed the Dragons they would assist Lucerne. Following this William begins an affair with Leven Martell as he leads the Kingdom during the War against Bolten, and he also witnesses a massive expansion of the conflict against Tevtiner, and commands the annexxing of most of Thedas in order to strengthen their hold of the area north of Westbridge. William Lovie III. would watch as everything was going perfectly both politically and in his family, and it was in this moment that during the birth of their child Bella Swan died alongside their child and shortly after her death it became clear from investigation that she had in fact been killed by his son Riley Scott. Following this he is forced to banish his son Riley to Lorderon and following this he discovers Leven is pregnent with his child causing him to marry Leven in order to not father a bastard child, and the two are married shortly afterwards only weeks following Bella Swan's death. During the weeks following his marriage to Leven Martell Lornax the White Dovah arrives in the city and gives him one dragon egg for each of his children although there are two extra which confuses even William of whom does not know these two children and becomes fanatical about finding them. Characteristics '''William Lovie III. is seen as the perfect leader by the outside world, but personally his own demons have led him to cause some serious damage to many lives including his own. He has longed to be constantly available emotionally to those around him, and this connection emotionally to those he is with has led Personality 'History' Main Article : Timeline of William Lovie III. 'Early Childhood' William Lovie was born in 80 A.D, following his birth the orcs began overrunning the Bretonian border with Hispania. This finally reached its peak in the Battle of Lyons of which his father Bill would take part in as the King of Lucerne. This battle caused the madness of Bill Lovie and meant that the relationship between father and son was not as close as it might have been. His relationship with his mother was non-excistent due to her suffering from debilitating depression that meant she was basically nothing more then a walking zombie. During this time he and his sister Alice were basically raised by his aunt Catherine Bell who took over the role of mother of the two. Bill watched helplessly as his prized heir moved farther and farther away from him, while the only one of the children that actually cared for Bill was Sean but unfortunatly for Sean Bill despised him without any kind of contempt. The Shadow Council Once he reached the point where he was being educated he begin a friendship with Edward, Jasper, and Emmet which would be friendships that would greatly affect his life. His relationships with each were unique, and as is often the case with William he found a way to make every relationship about something. Emmet and him made eachother stronger. He became a more emotionally sensitive person through Jasper . And Edward greatly increased his knowledge in political matters. Even as young children the three were inseperable and the inclusion of Emmett into their ranks did nothing but increase the closeness of the group. It was especially tough for William when Edward was sent to Hogwarts for years and the group was without the moral compass that Edward provided it, and the consequences of this were great on Jasper and especially William. 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War War in Westros 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the manipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. 'Relationships' Main Article : William Lovie III.'s Relationships 'Family Members' Bill Lovie.jpg|Bill Lovie - Father|link=Bill Lovie Lisa Tyrell'.jpg|Lisa Tyrell - Mother|link=Lisa Tyrell Alice Lovie7.jpg|Alice Lovie - Sister|link=Alice Lovie Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Brother|link=Sean Lovie Diana Lovie3.jpg|Diane Portmane - Half Sister|link=Diane Portmane Natalie Portmane3.jpg|Natalie Portmane - Half Sister|link=Natalie Portmane Jamie Snow3.jpg|James Snow - Half Brother|link=James Snow Bella Swan Large1.png|Bella Swan - Wife|link=Bella Swan Thomas Lovie.jpg|Thomas Lovie - Son|link=Thomas Lovie Lucie Lovie.jpg|Lucie Lovie - Daughter|link=Lucie Lovie Ashley Lovie.png|Ashley Lovie - Daughter|link=Ashley Lovie House Lovie.jpg|William Lovie IV. - Son|link=William Lovie IV. House Scott.jpg|Riley Scott - Son|link=Riley Scott House Scott.jpg|Sigmund Scott - Son|link=Sigmund Scott Emma Bell1.jpg|Emma Bell - Cousin|link=Emma Bell Hanah Bell.jpg|Hanna Bell - Cousin|link=Hanah Bell Kristen Bell 19.jpg|Kristen Trachtenburg - Cousin|link=Kristen Trachtenberg 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Bell - Aunt|link=Catherine Bell Michelle Trachtenburg.jpg|Michelle Trachtenburg - Cousin|link=Michelle Trachtenberg Jasper Hale Large.jpg|Jasper Hale - Brother in Law|link=Jasper Hale Sophia Lovie Cover.jpg|Sophia Lovie - Cousin Marcel Lovie1.jpg|Marcel Lovie - Cousin|link=Marcel Lovie II. Category:People Category:Vandal Category:King Category:Current King of the Kingdom of Lucerne Category:Human Category:House Lovie Category:Leader Category:Patriarch Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight Category:POV Character Category:Magi Category:Level Two Magi Category:Dovah School of Magi Category:Dragonborn